the_mushroom_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Luigi
"I'm-a Luigi, number one!" :— Luigi '''Luigi 'Luigi (Japanese ルイージ, Ruīji) is the younger and taller brother of Mario from the Mario ''series, and one of the main protagonist of some of the series' titles. Making an appearance in almost every Mario game and starring in three games as the main protagonist, over time he has become a well known character. His role in games appears to be a deuteragonist to his older brother, Mario. He never seems to like going on adventures without Mario. In some games, usually in the Mario and Luigi RPG series, Luigi is simply referred to by enemies as "Mr. Green Hat" and other generic names, making him out to be somewhat unnoticed by Bowser and his minions. For example, in the Super Mario Galaxy series, if Luigi shows up at the final battle with Bowser instead of Mario, Bowser will be surprised that Luigi has come instead of Mario, who he is used to fighting. Other than his color being green, he was planned to be exactly like Mario, but as his popularity grew, he developed a personality and style of his own. His jumping ability surpasses Mario's by far and he is normally depicted as cowardly and scrawny, but when he does get the courage to step up, he can be tough and overcome his fears. He seems to like Daisy . Just like mario, Luigi is voiced by Charles Martinet. Character Luigi is a plumber, carpenter,a ghost Hunter,and the leader of the mushroom fighters. Personality Luigi is heroic and kind like his Brother, but seems to chicken out of some situations that seem to be too scary or beyond his capabilities; he may even cry if something were to upset him dearly. In the Mario and Luigi games, Luigi would usually try to back away from boss battles, leaving Mario to encourage him into helping him fight. But when he needs to, Luigi is as brave as Mario during events with strong enemies. He seems to be afraid of ghosts, and startled quite easily as seen in the Luigi's Mansion games,He also will be kind of a jerk through Goku [''Only because he's really actally scared of him,he just wants to act tough],He hates Chichi,He is a hopeful friend to toad [Alittle bit],and he's jealous of mario because his always in his shadow,And he will not rest until his more popular than mario. Powers and Abilities Powers Superhuman Strength: Luigi is able to lift and press objects that are Twice his own weight, but not as much as Mario can. The exact upper limits of his strength is great. Superhuman Durability: Luigi has a significant level of durability. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with superhuman strength. Luigi can also endure extreme environments, such as volcanoes and tundras. Also, he can withstand fire, electricity, and ice. Superhuman Stamina: Luigi can maintain continuous physical activity for an indefinite period of time. Superhuman Speed: Luigi is capable of running almost faster than a cheetha,running across the surface of water,He is often displayed as being even faster than Mario. Pyrokinesis: Luigi has the ability to create and manipulate fire. This ability changes throughout the games he has appeared,Luigi needs a Fire Flower to gain pyrokinesisseries, Luigi already has this power. Luigi is quite skilled at using fire, like Mario is. Electrokinetic: 'Luigi has the power to mold lightning in his hand into a sphere, creating a powerful attack, called the Thunderhand, that can shock and damage enemies quite severely. Abilities *'Master Combatant: Luigi has his own fighting style. However, he never uses it in his games, except in the Super Smash Bros. series and this series. *'Indomitable Will': Luigi is shown to have a powerful force of will, completely free of evil or temptation. He gets scared a lot, but with the help of his friends, he can gain the courage to take on and defeat any foe. *'Leadership': He has some leadership skills, acting as a first in command, and is very focused when there is a goal to achieve. *'Expert Vehicular Driver': As shown in the ''Mario Kart ''series, Luigi is skilled in driving vehicles, such as karts and motorbikes. Bio Season one Luigi got boried of watching football at the mushroom castle then he desides to make a team but with his team mate goku and Toad he also thinks of them in changing their clothes but mistaking goku for a ninja goku reveals that his not a ninja or a spy,luigi and toad laugh about how foolish they feel,luigi and toad run down stair luigi is mad about being beat by goku in the down stairs race then toad later falls down stairs, Physical Description Luigi is very similar to his older brother in appearance, although Luigi is slimmer and taller. His face is noticeably thinner and chinless, and his hair is the same style as Mario's, but more of a dark maroon. Luigi's mustache is dark brown and smooth, and each half tilts slightly upward. He has light blue eyes like his brother, but appear more oval shaped. Luigi also wears clothes similar to Mario, but his shirt is green instead of red. Layered over the shirt is unfaded dark denim jean overalls which reach to above his ankles. He also has dark brown work shoes with tan bottoms that reach above his ankles; Luigi's overalls and shoes are darker than Mario's overalls and shoes. is similar to , being green instead of red and having an "L" replace Mario's signature "M." Artwork for the difference consistently depicted Luigi as wearing red and white striped socks; this trait is not present in any other games. Gallery ''To see more click Luigi's gallery '' Triva *Mario & Luigi are actually Twins (Their not the same age they just look alike) *Luigi is the most playable character in the Mario series besides his brother, Mario, who is the main character of the series. *Like Mario having a rivalry with Wario, Luigi has a rivalry with Wario's assumed brother, Waluigi. Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Mushroom Fighters Members Category:Characters who appear in video games Category:Characters with unhuman techniques Category:Leaders Category:Adults Category:Humans